User talk:SBCA/Archive 1
Congratulations! Congratulations on gettng 100 edits on Spongebob Fanon Wiki! Also, congrats on the SpongeToons series! Keep up the good work. :) Jon Satos (talk) 08:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much, Jon! :D SBCA (talk) 08:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Luis TV Productions Talk If anyone wants to talk about SpongeToons or Luis TV, talk here! SBCA (talk) 10:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC)SBCA May I air SpongeToons on FlyerTV?--TheITChap (talk) 04:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can air it on FlyerTV. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 09:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) What is Deep Down Low about? Also, may you transfer it to Flyer Studios?TheITChap (talk) 16:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Deep Down Low is mostly based on the other lives of the Bikini Bottomites rather than the main characters. And yes, you may have all rights to Deep Down Low and have it on Flyer Studios. I hope it will become a good show. :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Welcome! Question Why did you leave the wiki? If it was because Seventho was critical of your logos, you shouldn't take it to heart. ~JCM 22:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) JCM, thank you for reviving my series. I might come back to make new episodes soon. :) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page' ]] 05:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) The Sponge Show Thanks for the remarks! You may make episodes for The Sponge Show and it can also be partially made by LuisTV. PE means that you have promission to write episodes and PA means that you may do anything with the page if it is not rule-breaking. TheITChap --TheITChap (talk) 21:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You may also air it on LuisTV.--TheITChap (talk) 04:11, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, but this is the title card for Showbiz Squid. You may modify this if you would like to do so.TheITChap (talk) 16:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, TheITChap. Its ok with me. Im gonna use that when I create the episode. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) SBCA, need your help for titlecards on my series. Hey SBCA, remember me? I posted that Titlecard blog. But I need your help for SpongeBob: After The Film, Season 2 needs a titlecard can you do one? IT MUST HAVE A FIRE BACKGROUND WITH SPONGEBOB ON! 'The Doctor is coming.... (talk) 17:24, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I have time, Ill make for you :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 17:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons Okay!TheITChap (talk) 04:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC) SBCA, need you again! Hello again, Can you add Spongebob: After The Film to Luis TV, this means (takes deep breath) 1. More viewers 2. Allowence for up to 5 episodes each season. 3. To guest appear in the episodes. 4. Me writing a couple of Fan episodes for SpongeToons (Awesome, by the way) So, what do you think? The Doctor is coming.... (talk) 16:36, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks very much! Ill add it right away! SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can I see you in chat?TheITChap (talk) 14:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ill go there. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 14:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, That I didnt see you, can we still be on chat?TheITChap (talk) 15:42, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello? TheITChap (talk) 15:44, June 12, 2014 (UTC) We can go on chat now. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 02:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry.......No Internet. Can we go on chat? TheITChap (talk) 10:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? TheITChap (talk) 10:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Can we go on chat? TheITChap (talk) 10:35, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Anyone!? *Please?! *Im sorry, Luis! *Please talk to me! *TheITChap (talk) 10:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Im in chat! TheITChap (talk) 14:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat Did you go on chat? TheITChap (talk) 14:31, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? TheITChap (talk) 14:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you talk to me? TheITChap (talk) 14:45, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Full plot to Working OverTime by Ghastlyop SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward become fatigued in the afternoon and sleep. When they wake up, they find the Krusty Krab has changed by a mysterious customer. But, worst of all! The Krabby Patty formula is gone, and Plankton didn't take it! It was either SpongeBob or Squidward? SpongeBob checks through his pockets and it's not there and Squidward checks his workplace and it is still not there. SpongeBob asks if Mr. Krabs had hidden it and the truth is revealed to be Patrick and Gary? Thanks, Ghastlyop [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist]] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page' ]] 12:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey SBCA, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Full Plot to The Night Of The Sponge by Ghastlyop Spongebob is all as well, but one day someone reminds him of stealing a load of cash and being called The Square Squire, He must try to forget the cash and hide from the 5-0 before he is sent over to the prison. As he starts to forget, a mysterous voice from his past tells him to do the right thing and give all the money back. He does so which he becomes a better person . Could this be right after the Season 2 premiere? Yeah, ok, its fine with me... :) SBCA-Luis (talk) 12:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) A plan for my episodes in Season 2 of SpongeToons #Night Of The Sponge (now confirmed) is the second episode in the run. # The Big Voyage, the plot is that Patrick finds a ship based on the RMS Titanic during a party. With the help of a waitress named Astrid, Patrick must take on the race called the Hosts as the lives of the Titanic crew and those on Bikini Bottom are in danger. episode and needs to be about 20 minutes #The first of a two parter named The Stolen Town (Final draft done - 1/07/2014), The Plot is that all the Bikini Bottomites found there town has transported by who? Man Ray! They need to start to gather their lifes to begin a big fight! this to be the eighth episode, Plz #The second part called A End To A Villian, The plot carrys on from The Stolen Town. The Bikini Bottomites have found Man Ray but are two weak to fight him! Only the power of the five main characters (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star; Squidward Quincy Tentacles; Sandy Cheeks & Sheldon J. Plankton) can stop his evil plans by finishing the plan that the others started and as they do, they defeat the evil Man Ray who promises to bring their town back with the Stolen Town will be the eighth and ninth episodes Title cards for SpongeToons! I had fun with these. :D Also each title card I make is HD quality (1080p), so everything is super-sharp as well as easily resizable! — William Leonard. 14:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC) WOOAAHHH... *head explodes* EPIC! You should become one of the main T.C. Makers in ST! I love the Philippines (talk) 05:22, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Second plan for my episodes in Season Two & What could happen in the future Okay, if you follow my first plan it was a bit wrong. So here are all the diffrences. 1. The plot for VOPS has been MASIVILLY CHANGED from that plan to this. That was the first draft. 2. Due to a plea that I need from you. TST & AETAV has been put as one episode. So as said above... Could I do a three part finale for Season 2. That would be in a order of ITChap (Season 1); Me (Season 2) & You (Season 3). PLANS FOR SEASON 2 FINALE (IF ACCEPTED, PLEASE ALSO NOTE THAT THESE ARE NOT FINAL DRAFTS YET) 16 Utopia - In this episode, SpongeBob & Patrick find a rocket base, where a professor is working to send the remnants of Bikini Bottom to a place called "Utopia". But a greater threat hides in the shadows: Plankton rises again and imbolises the two heroes to take over Bikini Bottom. 17 The Sound of Drums - Plankton—in the form of Harold Saxon, Mayor of the Bikini Bottom — arrives in the fall, and the world enters a period of terror when Plankton announces an encounter with an unknown alien race he calls the "The Simpsons". 18 Last of the Heroes - One year after the events of "The Sound of Drums", Plankton has conquered the sea and enslaved its population. He holds the aged SpongeBob prisoner, and prepares warships for a new Empire. Now it is up to Patrick Star to carry out a plan and save the sea. Like what you see? Anyways (I know these next topic is a long shot but still.) Season Three, I might be doing 3 - 5 episodes thanks to MrScience12. This hasn't been time wasting from When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) A Less Krusty Theme — William Leonard. 10:54, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Just something to put into consideration It'd be nice if you were to actually WRITE the SpongeToons episode. It's like airdates don't matter, you can see the whole thing way before it airs. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 17:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I meant that the plots came before the episode aired so you were essentially able to see the whole episode before it airs. Because of that misunderstanding everything is even worse on the show now. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 20:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons Hey. Have you ever forgot to put me in your show, SpongeToons? Yeah, you hired me as a producer already. My production company is Thunderwing Entertainment. MP6 (talk) 18:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah sorry. I'll put you now. I love the Philippines (talk) 09:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) But, I don't see my name and my production company in the article. MP6 (talk) 23:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) New Episode For Independence Day Look, Independence Day is coming on August 31 and I'm currently making a movie like Krabs in Court. The gist is that the gang get to go to Malaysia starring me as myself.--TheITChap (talk) 06:59, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, I would like to see how it goes. I love the Philippines (talk) 09:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) This will be part of SpongeToons.--TheITChap (talk) 11:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Also this will be translated in Bahasa Melayu.--TheITChap (talk) 13:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I love the Philippines (talk) 15:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) An Idea for SpongeToons fan mail episodes Maybe you could make a thread, where users from here post fan messages on, and a few of them will be read in the episode! That way, it won't sound like the fan mail is fake, plus it'll be easier. All you'd have to do is write their reactions to their posts! Also, I'd like to know if I got the job or not. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 18:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I know were still just starting this and I think ITChap was a bit in a hurry. But since I announced that, I was intentionally gonna make a thread. And the job, ill announce soon. I love the Philippines (talk) 02:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) S2, EP14 of SpongeToons I'd like to make and create plot and write it. Also, please tell me how long the transcripts are supposed to be on SpongeToons so I get the length right. RE; Message from Luis Okay. If you want to do more episodes, that's fine, but you need to ask permission. ~JCM 23:54, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Luis, me boy I have a idea for GTA style video game (Don't worry man. It will be rated PG). Right now it's called "Project: SpongeToons ". Here is most of the soundtrack *Main Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXx6sk6YqZ0 A Game Is On *SpongeBob's theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa2TCaE4MGk Let me Escape *Patrick's theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E5m_XtCX3c A Star Man *Squidward's theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQo1HIcSVtg Lock and Load *Mr. Krab's theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27mB8verLK8 Navy Dog's *Bikini Bottom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NToM7QZGb2E Welcome To DownTown *Rock Bottom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur_zAFn5I7M Hell below my feet *Squidville - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-xZewwRoIg Nice Town, Horrible Neighbours *Planktoplis - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4OgYrlnrDQ The Final Days Of Bikini Bottom *Lavender Bottom - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGVDLxa_3rI CreepyLaugha *The Cop's Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9A6TzSyUthU Uh Oh, The 5-0! *Ranking Screen - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXx6sk6YqZ0 Leaderboard of The Road *Final Boss: Plankton - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYG6lzY74S0 Leader Plankton *Credits Song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VOJMyR-80o It's A Wonderful Night The game is for PS3, Wii U, 360 & 3DS Release Date is November 23, 2014 May I be able to do it? Congratulations! Hey Luis, congratulations from TheITChap that you're going to be a rollback!--TheITChap (talk) 23:10, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Good news, my boy! Episode 14 has still been left blank! You can fit your Season 3 episode in there! WOOOOOOOO! I'm making my last title cards for Episodes 15 - 18. Um what? Episode 14 is full. Nothing goes there. Bad News about SpongeToons Well, Ghastly and I agreed we would make a poll that asks the community if they'd like more SpongeToons. So I made it. However then the votes showed that Season 3 will be the last season and there will be no movie. Ghastly got angry because he thought I rigged the poll, so he deleted the poll and announced he was leaving. So that means: It was my flatmate, Fanon. I don't get angry. I want Season 3 to end on episode 14. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 07:51, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ONE SpongeToons is ending at the end of Season 3, without a movie. TWO (Misunderstanding err. Fanon. I'm only leaving for a break for a couple of daysINSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 07:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Ghastlyop is no longer going to work for SpongeToons since he is gone from the wiki. But I have a solution on that second problem: I could fill in for Ghastly's position throughout Season 3 and the Season 2 episodes yet to come. Sorry about what happened to SpongeToons..... say waffle rainbow pony below if you agree on me becoming a writer to fill Ghastly's spot. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 23:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Due to the recent loss of staff members, I have promoted you to a chat moderator. You deserved it, enjoy the rights! --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 13:52, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I really do not care about Fanon's ideas for no ST Movie, I have allready got a plot and a script. Yeah, With Fanon arguing about NO SPONGETOONS MOVIE. I disagree, I wrote up a plot during my holiday time in Italy and I think it should be brought to as a Movie. My ideas for the Movie will finish off SpongeToons (Not killing everyone off however. Finishing the overall story) Late 2010's Only 77 people now live in Bikini Bottom, people are starting to leave the town. When SpongeBob & Patrick accidently destroy part of the town; everyone else banishes them. On the journey for a new home, they find some new characters that are on the same journey, once they find a new home. SpongeBob & Patrick stay there. Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom with only 75 people, The Krusty Krab is a wreck and everyone (yes even Squidward) misses SpongeBob and Patrick. In the new place, SpongeBob and Patrick are livin' large. Movie deals, TV Shows or everything they want. Except when the Bikini Bottom gang find the place, they stay there and live large like SpongeBob & Patrick. The movie ends with a little narration. "People can sometimes have that dream, but it's just in there heart like your family." Bascially there will be stuff in it. And no, this isn't WhoBob WhatPants. I'm Back Hi Luis! Sorry for the long hiatus. I was preparing for the impending Chinese exam. But the good news is that I have finished the Merdeka episode. So I will be writing a few episodes for ST S3.----我可以将华文！ (talk) 01:53, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ST Plagairism Problems Recently Ghastlyop has been putting down plots for ST that are being taken from ADWSS, which leaves my show with all the sucky plots. Please tell Ghastly to come up with original plots as I work hard to think of my plots. Almost the entire Season 3 is ADWSS stuff and the same goes to Season 2. Season 1 even has a few copied episodes. I would like you to remove all copied episodes and replace them with original episodes please. I will tell you which ones to remove and which to keep. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 18:56, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Luis! Can we meet at chat at 4.30 pm +UTC8?--我可以讲华文！ (talk) 08:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Working for your show? Hello, I was looking at your show, Sponge-Toons, and I love it. I was wondering if I could become a Writer/Editor for your show. ~~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ruler of Awesomeness ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ~~ (talk) 13:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC) aka TooYoung46 Thanks for the Xmas message! And a Merry Christmas to you, aswell. --All will be revealed... 2015. (talk) 11:54, December 25, 2014 (UTC)